1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube composite material and a method for making the same, and particularly, but not exclusively, to a carbon nanotube composite material which can be used as an electron emitting source and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have been thought to be the most promising material for field electron emission because of properties such as their low threshold voltage, robustness in poor vacuum and easy fabrication, and they have been researched intensively as a cold cathode electron source. However, their emission properties still leave something to be desired, such as emission uniformity over a large area, emission stability, emission current stability etc. Furthermore, emission properties of different CNTs tend to vary widely among samples. To improve the emission performances of CNTs for a practical device, modification is needed.
However, the typical modification methods are complex because they usually use a complicated heating device to heat up the CNTs and because they usually include a complicated annealing step in a vacuum furnace.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one preferred embodiment of the disclosure, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.